


Bob and Dave

by kate_the_reader



Series: Sketchbook [2]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, Bob loves Dave, Butch the dog, Dave loves Bob, Drabbles, M/M, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: Vignettes from the life of Bob and Dave





	1. Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of 100-word drabbles written for the fictober 2019 challenge: the stories for each pairing are a multi-chapter story within a series. First published day-by-day on tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob as a teenager, long before Dave

Sometimes it just feels good to hit, and hit, and hit.

That’s what the heavy bag is for, Bill tells him. It’s for those bad days, when you just need to hit something. Hit something that can’t hurt you, hit something that you can’t hurt, Bill says. Hit something in a mindless rhythm until your mind is less noisy, until it’s clear and calm. Hit something until your shoulders hurt, until your fists ache, but your heart doesn’t hurt anymore. Or at least, it hurts less.

It’s not mindless violence if you hit the heavy bag instead of hurting yourself.


	2. Build

Dave likes watching _Grand Designs_, and it’s not something Bob would ever have thought he’d enjoy — posh gits with too much money building houses in unlikely places — but watching it with Dave is different. Dave loves looking at what other builders do, where they go wrong, what they do right. He always says: “It’ll cost more than that, mate,” and he’s never surprised when it takes far longer than they plan.

Bob says to him as they go up to bed after an episode: “Would you like to do that? Build a house yourself?”

“For us? Yeah, maybe one day.”


	3. Frail

Bob doesn’t mind helping Dave while his broken arm heals. Of course he doesn’t, he’s happy to. It’s what you do, isn’t it, help the person you love? 

Dave knows this, he does. But he can’t help thinking, sometimes, when Bob has helped him do some simple thing, what it might be like years from now. When he’s old, long before Bob is. When he is frail. It’s not a fear he has spoken to Bob about. He wonders if he will, ever.

The ways he and Bob love each other are complicated. There’s always something new to think about.


	4. Snow

When he wakes up, the light in the room is different and there’s a hush. Snow! He gets out of bed carefully, so as not to wake Dave from his Saturday lie-in. Butch follows him down the stairs and waits while Bob gets ready.

Butch pauses on the doorstep, seemingly baffled. “Snow,” says Bob. “Go on, give it a try,” and Butch takes a tentative step. He looks round at Bob in horror, ear flopped over. “Cold, isn’t it?” says Bob, “You don’t have to stay out long.”

It’s almost a pity to leave their footprints in the smooth whiteness.


	5. Tasty

If you’d asked Bob when he was a kid, or when he was with the guys, whether he liked cooking, he’d have laughed. He’d even have been angry, if he was scrubbing the pot that the beans had stuck to, again. ‘Cooking’ was something you did so you didn’t go to bed hungry.

But now, he really does like it. It’s fun, and interesting, and rewarding. Bob likes to make something new, and wait for Dave to try it. 

“Ooh, that’s tasty, love,” he might say, and kiss Bob, a bit of sauce on his mouth.

That tastes like love.


	6. Catch

Butch is a bit of a couch dog, happy to lie around with his head on your knee if you let him, but he likes chasing a ball in the park.

They take him along when they visit Dave’s family in the summertime, and the kids go mad chucking a tennis ball for him to catch at the local sports field.. At first, he’s a bit nervous of all that open space, but he soon gets the hang of it, leaping up to grab the ball, his silly ear flapping.

“He’s mad, he is,” says Jack.

“He’s brilliant,” says Bob.


End file.
